thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas and the Great Railway Show Part 2
'Thomas and the Great Railway Show Part 2 '''is the seventh episode of the sixteenth season. Plot Trouble on the Line After arriving at the National Railway Museum, Thomas was taken into a workshop where he met an engine named Green Arrow. He was like Flying Scotsman, but much smaller. "My brothers and I were built to run fast goods trains, but we did it so well that they let us pull Expresses too." Thomas made good friends with Green Arrow, and was sorry to leave when he'd had his repairs done. Thomas' Driver and Fireman arrived early in the morning to light his fire. "We're taking passengers down the demonstation line," his Driver explained. Thomas yawned and felt the warmth spread through his boiler. When he got there, he noticed there were three types of track. There was of course, standard guage, and also narrow guage, and on a much wider track stood an engine named Iron Duke. "This is broad guage. It was used in the Great Western Railway until nearly a century ago." "I wonder if Duck knows anything about broad guage," thought Thomas. Thomas worked to about noon on the demonstration line, busily taking passengers on a special coach. Then, he traded for Boxhill, whom he knew was Stepney's brother and an engine he'd worked with in the old days. He was back in time for closing time. The next day ,everything had gone smoothly, until near closing time. Out of the nowhere, Thomas suddenly spotted a bag of sandwiches on the line! "Stop! Driver! Stop!" he cried. His Driver braked hard, making quite a noise and amount of steam, and of course, he couldn't stop all at once. He crashed right into the bag, and sandwiches, a bottle of water, and some freshly cut fruits squirreted out, and landed over Thomas and into the crowd. A little boy, meanwhile had been frightened by the smoke and noise of the engine. "I want to go home, Mummy, now!" "You noisy great engine!" she fumed. "I will talk to the manager at once!" and she fumed away. "Oh no," thought Thomas. "What will the Fat Controller say?" "Never mind, Thomas," his Fireman told him as he cleaned him off. "If its one thing we hope the people here learned is, that engines can't stop at once." Thomas hoped they had. Thomas and the Railtours A couple weeks passed and Thomas heard nothing from the Fat Controller. He soon forgot about it, because there were to be railtours coming soon, and all the engines wanted to be chosen. An A4 'Pacific' named Mallard was boasting about this. "I'm probably going to be chosen. After all, my brothers and I were built for speed and luxury. Besides, the place they are heading to helped to pay for my repairs," he boasted. This caused great arguments into the night. Thomas tried to stay out of this, for he knew he would never be chosen for it anyways, but secretly hoped that Green Arrow would. He was proud to find, that Green Arrow was chosen to pull the railtours. On the first day, Green Arrow returned tired. "There were so many people, that there's been talk of adding more trains," he told Thomas. The next day, Green Arrow was waiting at the station when the Guard came up to the Stationmaster and the Manager. "We've got all the coaches full," he told them. "We can't make more trains either," the Stationmaster added, "but we could add extra coaches." "That might get too heavy for Green Arrow," the Manager replied, concerned. "Nonsense. My brothers and I pulled trains much heavier than this," Green Arrow replied confidently. Thomas, who'd been nearby couldn't help to overhear the conversation. "Could I be of any assistance?" he asked. "Thomas could double-head with Green Arrow," the Guard suggested. "Why certainly, thanks, Thomas. It will take some weight off Green Arrow," the Manager agreed. Thomas fetched some extra coaches and rounded in front of Green Arrow ready to go. The Guard blew his whistle and the two engines set off. The engines passed down a line next to a river. Thomas loved the scenery. "Maybe Henry is right. Maybe I should stay here. This is wonderful," Thomas thought. They reached the end station safely and headed back home. Next to the line near the river, Thomas could see the land was eroded, on their line! "Stop! The line has been washed off!" Thomas and Green Arrow managed to brake safely to a stop. "What shall we do?" asked the passengers. Buses came to take the passengers home, and then, carefully Thomas passed the eroded track, followed by Green Arrow and the now empty coaches. He managed to cross safely. "Good eye, Thomas. If you'd hadn't spotted that, we'd be sunk by now. I'd never could've caught that," Green Arrow praised Thomas. Thomas was glad he had been such a help. The next day, he recieved a surprise visit. It was the Fat Controller. "Hullo, Sir." Thomas said nervously. "Now, I know you must be feeling ashamed due to some certain mishaps, but I want you to know that they were not your fault. Which means, you have been a Really Useful Engine. You helped save a nasty accident, and I am proud of you." He paused dramticaly. "Which is why I am proud to present you this special plaque saying you are an honary guest of the National Railway Museum. Let's give it up for Thomas the Tank Engine! Hip Hip Hurray! Hip Hip Hurray! Hip Hip Hurray!" This made Thomas feel very proud indeed. (End credits) The End. Characters *Thomas *Green Arrow *Mallard *Iron Duke *Sir Topham Hatt *Boxhill (''non-speaking role) *Henry (mentioned) *Duck (mentioned) *Stepney (mentioned) Locations *National Railway Museum Trivia *This episode is based off the stories Trouble on the Line ''and ''Thomas and the Railtours from the Railway Series book of the same name Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes